


Take My Breath Away

by Reis_Asher



Series: The World's Greatest Love Songs [3]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: A Like Supreme, Alternate Scene, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Johnny Silverhand, Concerts, Johnny in V's Body, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons, Trans Kerry Eurodyne, Trans Male V (Cyberpunk 2077), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Takes place during the missionA Like Supreme.The Samurai reunion concert brings Kerry and Johnny's sexual and emotional tension to a head. Kerry needs to know he's more to Johnny than second-best, and to do that, he needs to hear the three magic words Johnny's not good at saying.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Johnny Silverhand
Series: The World's Greatest Love Songs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149056
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> This features trans male Kerry and sex with Johnny who is in the body of trans male V (with full consent from V). Terms for genitalia are cunt, hole, t-dick, dick. Kerry uses a strap on Johnny, which he refers to as his dick.
> 
> There's a moment of implied past transphobia where it's revealed Johnny once said something crappy about Kerry being trans to a tabloid, but it's never revealed what the comment was and Johnny apologizes for it.

Bringing the band back together one more time seemed like a dream too good to be true, but then so was fucking the ghost of Johnny Silverhand after sixty years of pining. Kerry found himself in a blur, nerves rattling his chrome as V collected the members of Samurai one by one.

Kerry was glad he could depend on V, because as he picked up his guitar and stepped out on stage, he realized he’d never experienced such stage fright before a gig. I mean, sure, he hadn’t snorted a line of cocaine this time like every other show in his long and storied career, but it wasn’t just the lack of chemical high grating on his nerves.

It was the fear he’d disappoint Johnny somehow. Screw up the song, or fail to sing it with enough passion. He was hardly a rebel these days. What if he no longer had what it took? What if Johnny saw his sellout’s soul on display and walked away in disgust?

Johnny stood in front of the mic, wearing V’s body like a costume. Kerry couldn’t help but find it weird, but lots of things were strange in this world. Night City in particular seemed to attract the unusual and inexplicable, and that was one of the reasons he loved it so. V seemed like a genuinely cool guy. Probably someone he’d seek out for a good time if he wasn’t so hung up on the ghost living inside his skull. He almost felt sorry for the dude. He loved Johnny, but even he wasn’t sure he’d want him in his head twenty-four-seven.

_A Like Supreme_ began, Johnny’s fingers moving across the strings like the instrument was an extension of his body, a wand by which he weaved magic. Kerry was inspired just watching him, his vocals pitch perfect as he yelled into the microphone. He glanced out at the crowd before settling on Johnny’s ass, and he almost forgot the words to a song he’d belted out a million times. He had to remind himself that he wasn’t looking at Johnny’s ass, but V’s, and he didn’t have permission for that.

It was all so fucking confusing. He wished he could just have Johnny back in his own body, but that was a selfish ask. His prayers had already been answered, and he’d gotten more than he deserved. Johnny was back. In this world. Living, in some form. It was a dream come true. Now all he had to do was not screw up his second chance.

Johnny crossed the stage after performing a sick solo. He grabbed Kerry’s ass, and the crowd wolf-whistled. Kerry felt himself relax at the same time Johnny lit a fire in his veins. This was Johnny all right, not an ounce of shame inside him. Kerry looked over at him and smirked as they played in perfect synchronization, their bodies and souls in harmony. It was sex in its own way, and God, how Kerry had missed this. Kerry pretended to lick the microphone like it was Johnny’s dick, and he was reminded of all the on-stage flirting they’d done before the band broke up. The sexual energy between them had always been electric, but Johnny had always denied it afterwards.

That was the real reason why Kerry had quit Samurai. It had become too painful to bear after a time, as if Johnny was using his feelings to stoke up the crowd. Selling Kerry’s body and soul to bolster his own public image made him feel like Johnny’s whore, and he wasn’t even getting laid for it. Kerry was chasing a carrot on a string, and it was painful to come so close only to have it yanked away while Johnny fucked every groupie in sight, held orgies in his hotel suite, and still had Alt and then Rogue as his regular output.

Kerry’s love was stronger than his jealousy, though. Of course he’d come down for that final show to distract Arasaka security, only to be reminded all over again why he loved and hated Johnny Silverhand in equal measure. He’d fucked Kerry alone, backstage—but outside the door, Rogue was waiting for him. There was always someone else. Kerry was nothing more than a secret lover, a shameful tryst Johnny wouldn’t admit to out in the light.

Things had changed, but they were still the same. Rogue had moved on. The rebellion against Arasaka was over. The groupies didn’t even remember who Johnny was. After all the lights had gone out, Kerry was the last man standing, but that didn’t mean Johnny had always loved him most.

He’d tried to caution his heart, but it wouldn’t listen. The synergy between them was just too strong. Whether Johnny accepted it or not, they’d been made for each other. Born to make music and pleasure, only whole when they moved and played as one.

Johnny ground up against him and sang into his mic. They belted out a chorus together like they were performing a duet, and Johnny never took his eyes off him. It was almost too much to stand. It was hard to project hatred and anger into the microphone when all he felt was raw, all-consuming love. To preach his loathing for Arasaka when it was their goddamn chip that had Johnny standing here right now with him.

The set flew by. They came out for an encore after massive applause, playing _Never Fade Away_ as their last track. Johnny placed his hand on Kerry’s shoulder after the last note, turned him around on stage, and pulled him into a deep kiss. Their guitars clashed, but Kerry didn’t care. He would have smashed Johnny’s favorite ax for one more touch. The crowd went wild as Johnny took him by the hand and led him backstage, the grin on his face telling Kerry and the crowd that he was about to do exactly what they were thinking. Johnny led him into the small dressing room, ushered everyone out, and closed the door, pinning Kerry to the back of it with his hungry mouth.

“Johnny, stop,” Kerry gasped, breaking the kiss. “This ain’t your body. You can’t just do what you want with it.”

“Got permission from the owner,” Johnny purred into his ear. “It’s mine for tonight. No holds barred.”

“V’s fine with this?”

“He’s a decent guy. He gets it.”

Kerry scratched the back of his neck. “You told him all about us, huh?”

“More like he witnessed it for himself. Sometimes my memories merge into his dreams. He saw exactly what happened at our final meeting. Every last sordid detail. Can’t exactly deny anythin’ after that.”

Kerry glanced down at his feet, suddenly afraid. “What is this, Johnny? Your last dance before the end? V’s lettin’ you off the leash so you can enjoy one final turn on the merry-go-round?”

“Somethin’ like that.” Johnny claimed Kerry’s mouth, roving his hands underneath his jacket. “C’mon, off with this.” He grinned as he shucked it from Kerry’s shoulders, planting kisses on his chest.

“I can’t do this.” Kerry closed his eyes, gripping Johnny’s wrist to stop him in his tracks. “I’m not young anymore. I’ve spent most of my life pining after you. I know I’m only here because Rogue didn’t hold a torch for you like I did. V told me you tried to get together with her. I—I don't think I can be your consolation prize, Johnny. Not when you’re going to delta on me again.”

“Who said anythin’ about a consolation prize?” The look in Johnny’s eyes was dark and intense, and Kerry wanted so badly to believe him it hurt. “You’ve never been that, Ker. _Never_.” Johnny closed his eyes, his face mere inches from Kerry’s.

“You always teased me. I would have done anything for you, but you claimed you weren’t into me when we were off-stage.”

“Never fuckin’ occurred to you I was afraid of commitment, huh?” Johnny let out a wry huff. “You were way too good for me. Still are. I can’t believe you give a fuck about me. I never deserved that kind of feelin’ from anyone, but especially not you.”

“Times I didn’t want it, trust me,” Kerry admitted. “Can’t fight fate, I guess. The universe landed me with a soulmate who prefers women.”

“If you say so. I dunno what I was thinkin’ with Rogue. Maybe I was tryin’ to show off to V. It backfired, anyway.”

“And then you showed up at my doorstep.” Kerry muttered. “Of course, I fell right into your lap. Did it work? Did you impress V?”

Johnny shook his head. “Things have been different since I came back. Maybe a little bit of V has seeped into me, or maybe that time with you before I died rattled somethin’ loose, I dunno. I was glad when Rogue rejected me. Felt like I was goin’ through the motions with her, acting out my public image. I thought maybe V expected that, too, but he saw right through me. Called me the fuck out on my bullshit. Then I got wind that you were still kickin’, but maybe not for much longer, and I—” Johnny squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m not good at this shit, Ker. Help a guy out here.”

“I think this is the point where you say ‘I love you’,” Kerry whispered. “But only if it’s true. I’ll know.”

“Well then.” Johnny opened his eyes, gazing right into Kerry’s. Their noses brushed together. It was strange, having this moment with Johnny in V’s body, but it was better than doing it with his ghost, where it felt unreal. “I love you, Kerry. Always have. Always will.”

“Just had to put your own little spin on it, huh?” Kerry couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face. How long he’d waited to hear those words. People had told him he was an idiot, many, many times. That Johnny Silverhand wasn’t capable of love, and only made promises to get folks into the sack. It was vindication Kerry was feeling now, and he’d never held such godly power in all his years as this. It gave him new strength, restoring old bones and skin to youthful vitality. Refreshing his soul more than any guru or spiritual advisor could. “Say it again, Johnny.”

“Not a chance. Either you know it was the real deal or you don’t, and judgin’ from the smile on your face, I think I know your conclusion.” Johnny leaned in for the kiss, and this time Kerry didn’t push him away. He started to tug at Johnny’s clothes, pulling down his leather pants and underwear in one to get at his cock.

“Heh, V’s trans.” Kerry started to chuckle. “God, that’s ironic. Remember that gig we did at Lizzie’s Bar back in the day? How you made that shitty comment to that tabloid paparazzi when they asked you about me?”

The remorse in Johnny’s expression was almost painful. “Gonna drag me over the coals for every crime, Kerry? I know I got a lot to answer for.”

“No, it’s just that… I wished if you were ever reborn, you’d be trans, so you’d know what it’s fuckin’ like. Fuck, God’s been answering my prayers a lot lately.”

“Maybe you better start prayin’ I get a body,” Johnny teased, the dressing room lights dancing in his eyes. “Since you’re on good terms with the man upstairs.”

“Oh, I think I’m about to take the Lord’s name in vain, so I might be on the out-and-out after this.” Kerry grinned. He hissed as Johnny stuffed his hand down the front of his pants. Not to be beat, he reached for Johnny’s cunt, stuffing his fingers inside as Johnny played with his t-dick. Kerry could barely stay on his feet, his legs turning to jelly as Johnny’s calloused fingers played his dick like an instrument. He unbuttoned his own pants, shoving them down and off, kicking them aside. Johnny batted his hands away and slid his fingers inside Kerry, fucking him furiously with two fingers while his thumb continued to rub circles on Kerry’s hard t-dick.

“Yeah babe, that’s it, come for me.” Kerry braced himself against the door, his orgasm spilling out of him as Johnny grinned with aroused satisfaction at the mess he’d made. He continued to finger-fuck Kerry through it until he sagged in Johnny’s arms, boneless and satisfied.

“We’re just gettin’ started,'' Kerry assured him. He pushed a couch in front of the door and guided Johnny to sit on one of the dressers. He spread his legs and dived between them, eating Johnny’s cunt like his life depended on it.

“Fuck,” Johnny gasped. “I could get used to this. Is your dick always this sensitive?” Kerry countered by sucking harder. “Fuck me, Kerry!”

Kerry looked up, a smile playing across his lips as he considered it. Could be their only chance to experience sex like this, but on the other hand, he wanted to respect V’s body, even if he had consented to sex. “You sure that’s okay?”

Johnny cocked his head. “You want me to beg and say pretty please, Kerry? ‘Cause I will.”

Kerry thought about letting him do it, but the mere thought of fucking Johnny was so enticing he wanted to take him up on the offer before he changed his mind.

“Hold up a sec.” Kerry went over to where his backpack sat in one corner and started rifling through it. Why he’d brought his strap and harness God only knew, but he was grateful now for that particular foresight. Johnny bottoming for him. He’d placed that somewhere on a probability level below cold day in hell, honestly, but a lot of things about today were turning out to be pleasant surprises.

“Someone came prepared,” Johnny observed. “You like to stuff that big rubber cock in you and pretend it’s me?”

“Mmhm. Now you’re gonna enjoy it, too.” Kerry flicked open the cap on a bottle of lube and spread it along the length of the toy. He lined himself up with Johnny’s cunt and pushed inside. Johnny gasped, clawing for purchase on the vanity as Kerry held his legs up and open.

“Oh God, no wonder all the groupies wanted my massive cock in their cunts. Holy _fuck_ , Kerry.”

Kerry leaned forward and kissed Johnny to shut him up. Now was not the time to hear about Johnny’s previous sexual exploits. He buried himself inside Johnny to the hilt, pulling back out and slamming back inside until the only muffled cries spilling into the kiss were Johnny’s moans of pleasure. Kerry broke away for air, grinning as he thrust his hips and watched his dick disappear into Johnny’s hole. Fucking _perfect_.

Johnny was coming undone, fast, his eyes rolling back in his head as he wore a look of absolute bliss. The fact that he was wrecking Johnny like this was more sublime than smashing a one-of-a-kind guitar. He reached in and rubbed Johnny’s t-dick as he fucked him hard and fast.

“Ker, fuck, oh God, I’m gonna—” Johnny spasmed on the vanity, his whole body caught up in the orgasm. He bit his lip, his cunt squeezing Kerry’s strap hard enough to push it out. Kerry let down his legs and held Johnny through it, pulling him into his arms as he calmed down.

“Well that’s a new experience, I gotta say.”

Kerry bit back the urge to laugh. He stroked Johnny’s hair instead, planting kisses on his scalp.

“The pills are wearin’ off,” Johnny warned.

“Can’t you take some more?”

“Not many left,” Johnny explained. “‘Sides, that wasn’t the deal. V’s dyin’ here. It’s not my place to steal what time he has left, just in case we don’t find a way to save him.”

“I don’t want you to go,” Kerry pleaded.

“I know, but it’s the right thing to do.” Johnny jumped down off the vanity and drew Kerry into a long, slow kiss. “Hate to delta on you like this, but…”

“It’s okay. Tell V thanks for me, all right?” Kerry bit back his disappointment as he watched Johnny get dressed. Kerry moved the couch to let Johnny leave, and he watched Johnny close the door quietly.

He took the strap off and tossed it down on the couch. He slumped onto the cushions, burying his face in his hands. He had to make himself look presentable for the after-show down at the bar, but he felt like he was falling apart. V wasn’t gonna keep letting Johnny steal his body. Johnny had said it himself, this was the last time. Johnny Silverhand’s final tour before retirement.

He thought about Johnny’s love confession. He would treasure those words for the rest of his life. He wondered how many people Johnny had said those words to and meant them. Alt, maybe, and now him. It was a short list, and he was on it. Kerry Eurodyne, loved by Johnny Silverhand. He couldn’t help but smile.

A knock interrupted his reverie. “Mr. Eurodyne, the rest of the band is waiting on you.”

“I’ll be right there,” Kerry yelled. He got up and grabbed his pants, dressing himself as quickly as he could. He’d have to look V in the eye and not think about what he’d just done with that body. Put a brave face on it all and not think about the future. V deserved to live. But so did Johnny. It was all one huge fucking mess that he didn’t want to think about right now.

So he didn’t. He picked up his gun and shoved it in his waistband. He was going to give it to V. Maybe it would help keep him and Johnny alive, and it was better off in his hands than Kerry’s if anything did happen to Johnny.

He didn’t want to think about losing Johnny again, but the storm clouds were gathering in the distance. It was clear V was getting sicker by the day, the Relic chip eating into his brain. Johnny didn’t want to steal the man’s life, and Kerry wouldn’t have been happy if he had.

Another knock on the door. There would be time for dark thoughts later. Right now, he had to go and make small talk with the other man cast in Johnny’s shadow, and see if the two of them couldn’t find some common ground on which to move forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Beating Johnny into saying "I love you" was surprisingly not as hard as I thought it would be.


End file.
